An interruption
by Bovrilcat
Summary: On a cold winter Saturday evening, Ferb just wants to get to his usual evening routine. But there's a sudden, disturbing interruption... Oneshot-Phinbella


**Hey guys! Look I'm back, but only for a limited time. I had some extra time on my hands, so I decided to write a one shot which had been done in many ways by different authors, but I have decided to do it my way. I have started planning for the Phineas and Ferb star wars sequel, I watch Star wars episode four today! It was quite good actually, but really corny...  
>Anyway, there is a new thing I want to try out, just to see who is actually reading the AN, there shall be a code word at in the A/N at the bottom. Also a really big shout out to Snowy! (You know who you are) She had been giving me links to Gravity falls lately, which has given me a huge writers boost, so thank you Snowy!  
><strong>

**Oh yes, also this is all in Ferb's POV.  
><strong>**No more waffling now, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or anything that is connected or attached to it in any way. But I wish I did. **

* * *

><p>I took my keys from my jeans pocket, hooking my finger around the keychain. As I slipped it into the keyhole of the house, I felt the bitter winter chill against my bare neck. It sent a shiver down my spine, immediately I pulled the hood of my green winter coat over my head. The frosty winter atmosphere had made the door handle cold as ice, my fingers protesting as I pushed down on it to be able to enter the house. I briefly paused to look up at the star filled night sky, the moon a bright full circle. I exhaled my breath visible; bringing back to memories of when I used to play frost dragons on those cold days when I was younger.<p>

As stepped into the empty house, closing the door firmly behind me, I noticed that the fireplace was nothing but cinders and black dust.  
><em><br>Isabella and Phineas must have lit it before they went on their date; _I thought casually to myself, wiping it away as soon as I thought it.

I strolled into the kitchen, flicking on the light switch. The light flickered for a slight second and then filled the green room with light. I threw my coat onto the nearest chair, making a mental note to hang it up before Mum and Dad got home. I decided to keep my scarf on as the heating was still to be fixed. I wandered over to the fridge, clicking it open. My eyes landed on the chocolate milk that I had stocked the fridge with not only a couple of days ago, a personal childhood favorite of mine which I could never really let go of. Also the fact that it was the first thing that Phineas offered me when my father and I first moved from England to America when I was six, ten years later and I'm still drinking it.

I smiled to myself as I pondered on the memory, then walking over to my usual seat. I plonked myself down on the swivel seat, placing my carton of chocolate milk and glass neatly next to me. I reached to my left for my book, but unusually it wasn't there.

_Where has that gone? _I thought, going through my usual daily routine on a Saturday morning.

_Get up before everyone else, eat breakfast and watch television._

_Have a shower, get ready for work and place my book on the counter for when I get back from work._

Mum and Dad get back from work late on Saturdays and it's Phineas's date night, so I take the evenings to myself on Saturday. Chocolate milk and a bit of reading, what could be better? I then remembered that I accompanied Phineas to the dentist that morning for his braces check up, Mom had driven us and I had gone for moral support since he really doesn't like the dentist. We practically have to drag him there.

I did a mental sigh, getting up from my chair to go and retrieve my book from my room. I slid my hand up the railing, whilst trudging on each step, taking and inward sigh with each step. It was just a bit of a chore.

I reached the landing, flicking on the light switch. As I did I thought I heard mumbling, but I pushed the thought away, it was probably just the wind or something. I ambled across the landing, stopping when I came to the door and the very end. It still had the etchings _Phineas and Ferb's room _embedded in its wooden layers. I was probably paying too much attention to my sweet memories of my younger childhood, and not enough attention to the muffled sounds in mine and Phineas's bedroom, because what I saw next was a memory I would prefer to forget.

As I walked into the room, my stomach turned. I blinked several times, feeling my face heat up. What I saw was Isabella and Phineas having a full make out session on **my **bed. Phineas lay on his back; his head and shoulders leaning against the headboard. Isabella was atop him with her legs to the side, he had his left hand wrapped around her waist, whilst the other hand was tangled in her hair. Isabella had wound her arms around his neck, her hair looking slightly wayward. They were practically swallowing each-other! In **MY **bed!

After about a second or so, Phineas opened his eyes slightly. He saw me standing in the doorway, his eyes becoming wide as he practically threw Isabella off of him.

"FERB!" He virtually screamed, his cheeks going a deep red. Isabella looked up and saw me as well; she was just as loss for words, as her face became in increasingly red as well.

There was a long awkward silence, I tried to gulp down the vomit that had threatened to come out of me when I witnessed the incident.

"So... You two got home early then."

* * *

><p><strong>Awkwardness galore! Poor Ferb, he just wanted to do his usual thing on a Saturday night...<strong>

**So I hope you all liked it, there shall be more oneshots to come before the big star wars story, but only when I have time to write since I'm really busy with my school stuff and all that. The code word is Banana, idk I couldn't think of anything else. Right time to go to bed now!**

**~Bovrilcat**


End file.
